


Doctor on the Spot

by janai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: How difficult is it for the Doctor to say I love you?
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Doctor on the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt 'Alternate responses to "I love you." A 'Journey's End' ending rewrite.

Rose Tyler was in complete anguish; mascara was running down her face from crying. She stood by the Doctor as she desperately tried to get him to finish the sentence left hanging after she had been trapped in the parallel universe the last time.

He had burnt up to sun to say goodbye and his gob had gotten the better of him. She had told him that she loved him and he had replied, "Quite right, too." Who the hell says that to someone who was pouring their heart out to them? When he finally dragged up the courage to say, "Rose Tyler..." his image had vanished; it was the one of the worst moments of her life. Now, history was repeating itself as the Doctor tried to get her to stay in said parallel universe with his part-human metacrisis. She knew he was going to run but she desperately wanted to know what he had tried to say.

"Doctor, how was that sentence gonna end?" She stared at his face, which took on an anguished expression as he finally dragged up enough courage to respond.

"Does it need saying?"

She could hear an amused snort from the metacrisis behind her and glared at the Time Lord, hands on her hips.

"OMG, your an idiot!"she spat. "Who the bloody hell says that to someone who loves 'em! If ya don't want ta say it proper..." The Time Lord cut her off in exasperation.

"What would you have me say?! 'I know? A horrible decision, really? Who doesn't? YEET??" He heard snuffling noises and glared over Roses shoulder at his metacrisis, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Are you even listening to what your saying? Yeet?" His twin snorted, wiping tears off his face. "What a tosser you are!"

Rose just stared at the Time Lord, every nerve and muscle quivering in complete anger. She took a deep breath and....

Thwack! The Doctor was unprepared as Rose nailed him with a right hook. He fell on his arse on the wet sand with a thump and stared up at her in shock. At that, the new new Doctor lost it completely; tears running down his eyes as he grabbed his sides.

"Brilliant!" he crowed with glee.

Wiping tears from his face, he walked over to Rose and took her elbow in one hand. He leaned over and spoke to her loud enough so the other Doctor could hear.

"I love you." He glanced down at the floored Time Lord and smirked.

A look of complete joy transformed her face and Rose looked at the Time Lord, who was crawling to his feet. She gave him a tongue touched grin as she turned back to grab the metacrisis by the labels of his suit jacket.

"Back at c'ha," she said loud enough for her original Doctor to hear as she pulled her new Doctor in close for a searing kiss.


End file.
